


To the Ends of the Earth

by devil_on_your_shoulder27384



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-5x13, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_on_your_shoulder27384/pseuds/devil_on_your_shoulder27384
Summary: The first reunion after 5x13.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	To the Ends of the Earth

Brian doesn’t know how long they’ve been in this bed. He knows nothing anymore, nothing other than Justin’s lips on his and Justin’s body against him and Justin, Justin, Justin. It’s a high-class hotel room, the best money can buy, but even if they were at some cut-rate motel on the outskirts of the city, it wouldn’t make a difference. 

Justin tastes even better than he’d remembered. He’s licking him, now, up the side of his neck.

“Mmmmmmmmmm,” Justin sighs, flexing beautifully against him. He’s sleepy, pliable and warm, loose-limbed, body flushed, his hair spread in tangles on the pillow. 

Brian noses at him helplessly. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispers. Justin smiles sleepily up at him. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he murmurs, sliding one hand down the side of Brian’s thigh.

It’s utterly intoxicating, to lie here with Justin in his arms and forget everything else in the world. Brian breathes him in greedily once more, burying his face in Justin’s hair.

“Mmmmmm,” Justin says again. “C’mon, fuck me.” He’s slurring the consonants a little.

Brian nuzzles at his ear. “You’re not too tired?”

Justin shakes his head languidly. “If I fall asleep, just keep going,” he says, eyes going dreamy and distant. “I want you inside me again.”

Brian smiles into his neck, collecting Justin’s warm firm gorgeous body in his arms. “You haven’t had enough already?” he murmurs, glancing at the cum-soaked sweaty sheets they’d pushed to the floor hours ago, after calling housekeeping for a fresh set.

Justin smiles up at him. It’s a genuine warm smile, adoring. Brian shatters a little. “I’ll never get enough of you,” Justin breathes, rubbing against him, fingers hungry in Brian’s hair. “Never.”

His eyes are half-closed, like he’s fighting sleep and losing. Brian says, “Are you sure?”

Justin nods, grinning broad and lazy. “Just _do_ it already. I want your dick.”

Brian can’t, won’t, disobey. Justin opens sweetly and easily for him, loose and slick from hours upon hours of ravaging. They’d fallen on each other like starving animals the second they got into the room, going three or four rounds before they even made it to the bed. Brian can feel the faint sting of the tracks left by Justin’s frantic fingernails on his back, one or two bright bitemarks among them.

He pushes in and Justin moans beautifully, his head falling back. “Godddddddd,” Justin moans. “Oh, Brian. Ohhhh, yeah, stud, give it to me.”

He’s smiling faintly, a greedy little self-centered smile. Satisfied, at getting what he wants.

Brian is overtaken, suddenly, by the urge to make him more than that, to sate him and then give him more until he’s delirious with it. He wants Justin gorged on pleasure, spoiled with sex, soft and loose and pliant in his arms, too fucked-out to do much more than lie there under him.

Brian moans before he can stop himself. Justin’s smile widens a little. He puts one hand on Brian’s ass, urging him deeper, and Brian obeys.

“Mmmmmm, that’s nice,” Justin says. His eyes are slitted and his head is rolling to the side, half-asleep again. Brian starts up a slow heavy grinding rhythm to match Justin’s sleepy sighs.

Justin’s eyes flutter shut, maybe in sleep or maybe just from pleasure. Brian buries his face in his neck and breathes deep. He smells like sweat and sex, for obvious reasons, but under that there’s soap and musk and _Justin_.

He’s still tight, Justin is, even after however many hours they’ve been fucking. Brian thinks, as he keeps on rocking slowly into him, about what it’d been like to sink into him for the first time in a month. He’d thought for a moment that he was going to go insane; looking back, he’s not sure he didn’t.

Justin makes a soft choked moaning noise, tugging at Brian’s hair. Brian lifts his head to look at him. Justin is flushed to utter obscenity, his eyes dilated to thin strips of blue. His mouth is open, and as Brian watched his tongue pokes out, moistening his slack lips. Brian forgets to breathe.

“You okay, Sunshine?” he murmurs hoarsely. Justin smiles. 

“I’m _fine_ ,” he says. “So good, Brian.”

They’re moving together now, Justin meeting his rhythm with his own. “I can’t believe I went a month without this,” Justin says, gasping as Brian thrusts in again. “Without you.”

Brian shakes his head, trying not to smile. “ _You_ can’t believe,” he says, and Justin looks at him adoringly, soft hunger in all the lines of his face. 

He shifts his thrusts to a more upward angle. Justin moans, a little hysterically. “There,” he gasps. “Keep doing that, oh god, oh fuck, oh Brian-”

Brian smiles to himself and rests his head back down on Justin’s chest, focusing on keeping steady long grinds right up to that spot. Justin is wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open. Brian tries to soothe him with a slow gentle kiss; Justin melts into it, wrapping himself around Brian even tighter.

Justin’s breathing out hot little “oh”s into his mouth now, faster and faster. He’s going to come, Brian knows, so he starts jerking him off with slick expert fingers. Justin moans and thrashes, arching desperately.

He comes with a sob, his head falling back. Brian kisses his pale throat, sucking on the soft warm silky skin until Justin starts to whine in oversensitive pants.

He slows to a stop inside Justin and kisses him on the mouth again. Justin looks really nearly asleep now, a satisfied pink blush across his cheekbones. He shifts and wriggles languidly under Brian.

“Feel good?” Brian says. Justin nods and kisses him. “So fucking good,” he says. He drops his head back to the pillow and looks up at Brian with steady terrifying love in his eyes.

Brian start to move again and Justin holds him, holds him steady with his long-fingered hands on his waist. He’s smiling, lazily, his eyes fluttering shut every now and again. Brian lets his head drop to Justin’s shoulder again. 

Justin is hot and slick and gorgeous around him. Your body, Brian wants to howl. Your body, your body, fucking Christ, Sunshine-

He comes easily in no time at all, his hips stuttering to a stop inside Justin. They lay together for a moment, breathing. Then Brian pulls out and trashes the condom, and wraps himself tightly around Justin, holding his warm softness close to himself. Justin smiles and nudges him, like he’s telling him a secret.

It slips out of him without his permission, without warning.

“I would have married you, you know.”

Justin doesn’t look shocked. He’s just smiling. “I know,” he murmurs, and kisses him. “It wasn’t the right- situation, that’s all.”

Brian nods, letting his eyes close for just a moment.

This time, he does think, and he says it anyway. “But someday?” he says, very softly.

Justin smiles with so much sweetness and love that Brian thinks it might destroy him. “Of course,” he says. 

He bumps his nose against Brian’s. “But you know it won’t change anything, right? And that’s a good thing.”

Brian nods.

“I would fly to Vegas and marry you right now,” Justin murmurs, smiling just enough that Brian knows it’s not really a joke. “I’d go find a chaplain in central Manhattan if you wanted. And we would be exactly as strong and happy and- madly, crazily fucking in love as we are now. We’d still fuck our way through whole cities and get shitfaced at parties and have spectacular, earth-shattering sex in technically illegal locations. I’ll marry _you_ , Brian, because I love you. And it’s you I want, all I want.”

He kisses him. Brian feels drunk on him, on the beautiful clear light in his eyes. They break apart and Justin is still looking at him with that unrelenting gentle amazing love.

“Okay,” Brian says.

Justin tilts his head. “Okay?”

Brian smiles. “I do.”

Justin’s whole face breaks into a huge sunny grin. Brian soaks in it, delirious, happy. “I do,” Justin says, shaking his head a little how he does when he’s making fun of Brian. 

“I love you,” Brian whispers, and then Justin’s on him, kissing him furiously, breathing it back into his mouth. Brian responds in kind, pressing him deeper into the sheets as they wrestle for each other’s mouths. He’s starving, suddenly, for this, despite all the hours they’ve just spent fucking in this bed.

It’s nothing like the previous time; Justin is growling now, ordering him inside with blue fire in his eyes. Brian shoves into him and they both keen in victory, and Justin grabs his face and kisses him again, hard and almost vicious, as they fuck.

“Where should we go for the honeymoon?” Justin asks, between kisses, in a sarcastic semi-falsetto. Brian sucks on his jawbone. “How’s next month?” he says. “We never did take that weekend in Ibiza.”

Justin stares at him. “I was joking.”

Brian can’t help but grin at the look on his face. “I wasn’t.”

That’s apparently enough for Justin, who lunges for him again and reattaches himself enthusiastically to Brian’s mouth. Brian holds his shoulders steady and fucks him harder.

“Oh, fuck,” Justin mumbles into his mouth, his thighs trembling around Brian’s waist. “That’s so good, Brian, so good, you’re so fucking good-”

“I never took you to a White Party either,” Brian says, almost thoughtfully, up against his mouth. “We should do it, you’d love it. I’d fuck you ten times a day if you wanted. There’d be beautiful guys everywhere just begging for your cock. They’d worship you. I’d worship you.”

“God,” Justin pants, straining for him, kissing sloppily across his mouth. “Brian, Brian, I love you, oh-”

Brian threads a hand into his hair to hold him for a long soft kiss. “We’d find you a pretty ass to fuck while I fucked you, hmm? I know you like that.” Justin nods, fast, his eyes dilated deliciously. Brian kisses him again. “And then,” he murmurs, “then we could go back to our room, all fucked out and happy, and get drunk on expensive tequila and make out on the floor until we’re ready to go again.”

“Yeah?” Justin breathes. He’s engrossed in the story now, this fantasy, hanging on Brian’s every word. Brian nuzzles his throat, tasting his perfect savory skin.

“And you’d fuck me until sunrise in the big hotel bed,” Brian says, almost sighing it into his ear. “Pounding me stupid with your big beautiful cock, god. I love your cock, Justin, I love the way you fuck me, I love fucking you, _I love you_. I love you, I love you, I-”

He’d have kept going for who knows how long, momentum snowballing as he speaks, but then Justin’s moaning desperately into his mouth and clawing at his back. Justin muscles them over and starts to ride him in frenzied fury. Brian, helpless, meets his thrusts, pumping his hips up off the bed until Justin howls and flops down onto his chest to kiss him even more roughly.

Brian’s focusing on keeping the rhythm up, keeping those hurt little sounds falling from Justin even as they’re kissing madly with their arms wrapped around each other. “Oh my god,” Justin moans. “Oh my god, oh my god, Brian, Brian, I-”

He slams himself down harder and harder, gasping a mix of curses and declarations of love. Brian gives him everything he has, shoving up and up and up, and Justin screams “BRIAN!” and comes, quivering, a few low drunken sobs pushed into Brian’s mouth at the tail of it. Brian comes as he’s still whimpering, and Justin clutches him and strokes him, his body close and warm, perfect.

The last wave hits Brian, leaving him limp and useless under Justin. Justin is kissing him gently all over, tiny kisses, whispering little sweet things as he does it. Brian thinks with his fuzzed-out mind that this should be what heaven is like. No angels with trumpets bullshit, he thinks. Give me Justin, only Justin, and I’ll be happy.

Brian rolls them onto their sides and kisses him nice and slow. Justin nuzzles him. Now Brian’s the one falling asleep, he realizes, and Justin laughs and kisses his forehead when he jerks awake just as he’s about to drift off.

“Get some rest, you deserve it,” Justin says, with a lascivious smirk. “Stud.”

Brian rolls his eyes, trying not to preen, but practically before he’s finished he’s floating heavily off in Justin’s arms.

He wakes and it’s dark, New York glowing into the windows. Justin is fast asleep next to him, his arms still around him. Brian looks at him in the dim city night light, drinking him in. He’s beautiful, and peaceful. If I’m being stupid, Brian thinks, I might dare to hope that he’s mine.

Then he thinks about what they’d said, earlier, and he can’t help but be daring.

Justin is just starting to wake when room service knocks on the door. Brian kisses him before getting up to answer, wheeling in the cart over to the side of the bed.

He takes the silver cover off the plates. Cheeses, fruits, crackers, wine, chocolate-covered strawberries - absurd, ridiculous, pathetic. Justin looks at him. 

Brian shrugs. “It’s our wedding night, isn’t it? Figured we should celebrate.”

Justin gives him a long, long look, something deep and full of desperate love and amused exasperation. Then he nods. “Of course,” he says, and reaches up to kiss Brian, a long, long kiss.

So that’s how they end up tipsy and full of chocolate and lying delirious on their sides in the tangled mess that the bed’s become. Justin is smiling incessantly, and right now he’s feeding Brian grapes with one hand and lazily jerking him off with the other. All the best things, Brian thinks. Food and sex and Justin and happiness and booze and Justin and sex. All bound together.

Justin tosses the empty grape branch off to the floor somewhere and crawls up onto Brian. His breath smells like wine and strawberries.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Justin says, licking under his jawbone. He rubs his face on Brian’s chest. “The things I’d let you do to me.”

Brian feels lazy and heavy and turned on in a liquid distant kind of way. “Like what?”

Justin hums, licking over his right nipple. “Like... mmm. You eating me out with a day’s worth of stubble, so I can’t sit down for days without thinking of you. You fucking me on a dancefloor, close together so no one can catch us. You” - he smiles, sweet and evil. Brian’s stomach flips. - “You riding me, filthy and slow, moaning all over me, just begging for more, begging to be stuffed with my cock until you can’t stand up.” 

Brian rolls his head back, running a hand through Justin’s hair. “Yeah?”

Justin moves slowly back up him, grinning. “Yeah,” he says, with that playful mocking head-shake again. 

“I love you,” Brian says, again. He can’t stop, it seems. Justin closes his eyes for a second before kissing him, kissing him like he’s trying to swallow him whole, his tongue slipping into Brian’s mouth.

Justin licks over his chin and pauses. He runs a thoughtful finger down Brian’s cheek, and Brian traces the path with his own, letting the stubble that’s grown in as they’ve been screwing without regard for time or space scrape the pad of his finger.

Brian raises an eyebrow. Justin grins, sitting up across his waist, and drains the last of the wine from the bottle, grinding down on him.

“You’ll do,” Justin says, after pretending to consider. Brian grins back and beckons with one finger, and Justin comes, sliding up his body, until he’s seated on Brian’s chest. He sets his feet on the headboard and Brian grins.

“Someone’s confident,” Brian says.

Justin rolls his eyes, laughing. “Shut up, asshole, I-”

He cuts off comically sharply, breathing in a deep sudden shocked breath as Brian yanks him into position, and Brian would laugh if he didn’t have his face buried in Justin’s ass at the moment. Justin tastes musky and decadent and good, and he’s an addict.

Justin’s breathing in shudders and moans, lying back on Brian’s chest. Brian licks harder. Justin squeals.

“I-” he gasps. “Jesus, Brian, you’re, oh fuck, oh fuck _please_ , please yes yes yes ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh god.....”

He trails off into a gorgeous low whine, but Brian’s getting frustrated with the angle already, at not being able to get as deep as he wants. He pulls back, not without receiving a creative array of curses flung at him, and rolls Justin over and grabs for his hips. He’s back where he wants to be in an instant, sucking and licking and nipping in turn, driving high-pitched helpless noises from Justin.

Justin is arching his back, shoving his face helplessly across the mattress. “Oh, my god,” he’s whimpering, soft, disbelieving. “Brian. Brian, yes, yes, oh, I love you, oh, Brian. Ohhh, Brian.”

Brian’s being careful to walk the line between rough and unpleasant - Justin’s ass is red with beard burn, and the sensitive skin of his rim is puffy and angry. Brian wants to lick until his tongue is numb, but Justin’s drunk and stoned and probably can’t feel the real sting of it right now.

Brian pulls back again; Justin cusses him out again. Brian flips him over and kisses him furiously, taking control of it, his tongue shoved in Justin’s mouth. In an instant Justin’s his again, pleading and writhing. Brian slides two fingers easily into him with one hand and jerks them both off with the other, and in less than a minute they’re coming once more, almost no cum left for either of them, too spent already. 

Justin’s sleepy again, in his arms. Mine, Brian thinks - not in the possessive sense, more in the knowledge that Justin loves him, wants him, just the same way he wants Justin. My Sunshine, he thinks. My savior.

Justin nuzzles under his chin. “I’m fucking you when I wake up,” he mumbles, pressing soft kisses around his throat. “Gonna be hot as fuck.”

Brian smiles, though Justin can’t see it. “Sounds good to me,” he says.


End file.
